Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/Blog KiWi - Rozdział I
Oto nadszedł ten dzień... Publikuję pierwszy rozdział opowiadania mojego i Krystiana... Więc jeszcze raz słowem wstępu, akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z fanficku "Frozen III". Pojawiają się postacie z jego, jak również mojego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i życzę miłego czytania ;) *** Rozdział I Przyjęcie weselne dobiegało końca. Elsa, mimo iż była w żałobie po Hansie, musiała być na ślubie siostry. Próbowała się cieszyć, ale wszystko przypominało jej o ukochanym. Wyobrażała sobie, jakby wyglądało ich ślub, ich wesele… Wszyscy tańczyli , a ona siedziała przy stole. Nie miała na sobie czarnej sukni, ale była pewna, że by jej to wybaczył. Ślub siostry jest przecież powodem, żeby chociaż na chwile zapomnieć o kłopotach, ale ona nie potrafiła. - Elsa? – zamysłów wyrwał ją głoś siostry – Wszystko w porządku? - Tak, oczywiście, że tak – uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Bo wiesz, wyglądasz nie najlepiej… - Nie, wszystko jest dobrze – odparła, starając się, aby jej ton brzmiał wesoło. - Elsa – Anna usiadła obok niej – Wiem, że nadal myślisz o Hansie, ale… On na pewno nie chciałby, żebyś się tak martwiła. - Pewnie masz racje – westchnęła smutno – Ale to nie jest okazja, żeby rozmawiać o nim… Przecież masz ślub i powinnam cieszyć się z tego razem z tobą. - Będzie dobrze – posłała jej radosny uśmiech, po czym dołączyła do tańczących gości. * - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz zostać tutaj sama? – Anna, nim weszła na pokład statku, spojrzała niepewnie na Elsę – Bo wiesz, możemy tę podróż przełożyć… - Nie, nie. Jedźcie – uśmiechnęła się Elsa – Ja sobie poradzę, to tylko dwa tygodnie. Jakoś bez was przeżyję. - No dobrze, ale informuj mnie, gdyby coś się działo, w królestwie, z tobą, albo z dzieckiem… - Spokojnie, Anno, nic mi… To znaczy nam nie będzie. Po chwili widać było w oddali tylko biały żagiel statku, który z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się oddalał. Elsa stała w porcie nadal machając. - No cóż… - uśmiechnęła się do siebie gładząc się po brzuchu – Zostaliśmy sami, maluchu… * Nastała noc. Elsa leżała w swoim łożu. Zamknęła oczy… Jak przez mgłę pojawił się on… Byli w parku, padał śnieg… Szedł tuż obok niej, trzymając ją za rękę. Mogła niemal poczuć ciepło jego dłoni. Rozmawiali, śmiali się, ale w pewnej chwili, zwiesił głowę. Puścił jej dłoń i zaczął smutnym krokiem iść przed siebie. Chciała go zatrzymać, ale nie mogła go dogonić. Nie potrafiła go zatrzymać. Zawołała go. On tylko odwrócił się w jej stronę i bezradnie na nią patrzył. Zaczęła biec w jego kierunku, ale z każdym krokiem oddalała się od niego. Wołała go, ale on jej nie słyszał… - Hans! – obudziła się z wrzaskiem, po jej policzkach ciekły łzy. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie było go. Pokój, w których była tylko ona jedna, to uczucie pustki przyprawiło ją o łzy. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaniosła się płaczem. Tak strasznie za nim tęskniła, chciała, żeby wrócił. Tak bardzo chciała się do niego przytulić, żeby był blisko niej… Ale wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, że już nigdy nie będzie mogła go zobaczyć. Jednak w pewnej chwili coś do niej dotarło. Przecież to ich dziecko będzie miało jeszcze gorzej. Nie będzie znało ojca, będzie się bez niego wychowywało. I kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, w którym ono zapyta się o swojego ojca… Nie chciała, żeby tak było i czuła, że nie może pozwolić, aby tak cierpiało. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł… Znała kogoś, kto mógłby chociaż spróbować cofnąć czas… - Już wiem! * Tym czasem w ruinach zamku Arandelle, Lamia wracała do życia. -Dalej członki - krzyknęła do swojego ciała - czas się złączyć na nowo. Nagle prawa ręka podniosła się na palcach. Lewa noga wyprostowała się. Tułów kręcił się w kółko. Wiedźma patrzyła na ten rozgardiasz i przewróciła oczami. -Dalej, nie mam całego tysiąclecia... Za każdym razem to samo - irytowała się. W końcu dwie nogi ustały obok siebie. Tułów na nie naskoczył, a ręce szybko się doczepiły. Ręce chwyciły się za biodra. Ciało stało zadowolone. -Ekhem - chrząknęła Lamia - głowa... Ręce chwyciły głowę i umieściły ją na szyi. Lamia stałą cała w swej okazałości. Rozejrzała się po zgliszczach zamku. -Trzeba by troszkę posprzątać. Pstryknęła palcami a cegły z całego Arandelle zaczęły układać się w miejscu zamku. Chwilę później stała tam wielka forteca. Lamia otrzepała ręce. -Teraz pozostaje mi czekać. *** Rozdziału drugiego wypatrujcie już wkrótce na blogu RayOfLight ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania